At Any Cost: A Master and Commander Story
by bowtruckle90
Summary: The story of Jack Aubrey's sister, beautiful, intelligent, and willful. Can Jack and Tom reel her in or is it a futile effort? Titles are from the movie and are meant to help determine timeline; not all film plot points are included in this story's themes. ( I'm not a historian so just read and enjoy this story for what it is like everyone else. ) R


THE HMS SURPRISE/A SHAPE IN THE FOG/UNDER ATTACK/LUCKY JACK'S GAMBIT

The morning was always noisy. Too noisy in Joanna's opinion. The bells always rang throughout the night to signal the change of shifts, but it always seemed that the six o' clock was loudest and rung with the most zeal. When it rang, Joanna was awake, and would remain awake for the hours following until it was time for her brother to get up.

Jack never got up early unless it was necessary.

Fortunately, this morning, it was necessary.

Around eight in the morning, a call for beating to quarters was risen. Joanna did nothing more than wrap a shawl around her shoulders, concealing her white night shift and promptly caught up with her brother, Captain Jack Aubrey, freshly out of the captain's quarters next to her own quarters and into the corridor.

Killick helped Jack into his coat and Tom Pullings, first mate, was there waiting for them. "Good morning, sir," he said, offering a hand to Joanna to help her pass in the narrow passageway already filled with men rushing to and fro. "Sighting in heavy fog."

Tom led Joanna with a hand at her back and Jack followed until they had climbed the stairs and reached the deck. Once there, Tom led them to the bow of the ship where Peter Calamy and Jonas Hollom, both midshipmen, were waiting.

"Where away?" Jack asked.

"Um, two points off the starboard bow sir," Hollom said handing Jack the lead. "Not a mile distant."

After giving the point a solid look, Jack asked, "Are you sure Mr. Hollom."

"Yes sir," came the reply.

"Man of war?"

"I don't know sir." Hollom sounded down, but attempted to save his sighting with a more lively tone. "It was only for a moment, uh, I thought I saw a shape." Hollom drew what could have been the shape of a sail in the air before them, but still Jack was clearly seeing nothing through the lead.

"Did you see it Mr. Calamy?"

"No sir."

Jack folded the lead and glanced at Tom beside him, still looking through his own. Then he turned to Hollom, saying, "Well, you did the right thing, Mr. Hollom. Go to your stations."

They made their obedience and did so. After sending Tom to his duties on the deck, the bell struck six and Jack began to walk away, handing the lead to Joanna who started looking through the glass again. Jack turned back and sidled up to his sister. "You think you'll see something none of us did?"

"I'm not sure."

Jack smiled and leaned with his back against the rail, hands resting on the smooth oak. Joanna mirrored him after a moment and together they looked on at the workingmen on the top deck of the Surprise.

"Do you think Hollom would have called to beat to quarters if he had seen nothing of consequence?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure he would have called at all. I think Calamy did."

"Calamy would not have called unless he thought it might actually be something."

"So maybe he thought it could have been."

Joanna handed Jack the lead again and he turned to look through once more. Less than a moment later he turned back in a flash and called, "Down! All hands down!" He pulled Joanna a few feet from the rail and onto the deck, lying atop of her, shielding her body with his own. Cannon fire roared through the deck, and the sounds of splintering wood filled the air. Joanna felt a sharp sting in her thigh, but before she could wonder what it was, Jack was pulling her back to standing and sending her below deck to help Stephen Maturin with the injured in the sick bay. Before she disappeared below deck she looked once more toward the bow. The Acheron, Napoleon's ship from France, finally revealed herself from behind the fog.

"Get below," Tom said from behind her. Joanna turned to look at him as he crouched beside her half below self. She gave him a sour look, to which Tom answered, "Jack would kill me if I didn't say anything. Go on. Another time."

Tom knew as well as Jack did that she wanted nothing more than to fight alongside her brother. She was just as good a sailing master as her brother. In fact he frequently took her advice on the high seas. And he taught her well how to fight. But the fear of losing his young sister kept him from allowing her to see real combat. She was after all only seventeen yet, and unmarried. Her adventures alongside Jack on the oceans kept her from respectable society back at home, which their father detested. But being a naval man himself and having lost Jack and Joanna's mother when Joanna was not yet a year old, he was an understanding man and let his children be happy however they chose to make themselves so.

It was with a sour taste in her mouth at once again being denied, however, that Joanna reported to Stephen's sick bay to help him mend the injuries sustained as of yet as they listened to the commotion above.

It was hot, dirty work. So much blood and cries made the air unbreathable and so loud Stephen had to ask for more sand to be spread along the floor to combat the slick of spilled blood three times before either Joanna or Higgins heard.

The bay filled and eventually Tom Pullings was brought in. He had a bad cut on his forehead that was shallow enough to be stopped up easily. More concerning was his left arm, which seemed to be all but massacred with splintered wood. Nothing broken, but his skin was nearly cut to ribbons. Joanna extracted the wood and shrapnel, wrapped him up and made him sit after discovering a nasty lump on his head before attending to more injured sailors.

Without warning, the world above quieted. Firing had ceased. Stephen was fist to notice. "Why are we not firing?"

Tom shot up from his seat, saying, "Let me through."

As he climbed the stairs, Joanna called after him but he did not listen. She swore slightly and clambered up on deck after him catching up just as he reached the larboard bow where Jack was once again surveying their attacker. Seamen were arming themselves as she passed. Fighting the urge to grab a sword herself, Joanna hurried to catch up to Tom and her brother desperate to hear what they were saying.

"Call the gun crews to deck. Rig man-ropes over the stern and pull the boats in." As he walked past the two of them, he added, "Put us in that fog, Tom."

Tom looked momentarily confused but he looked at the fog laid out before them and grinned at Joanna as they both hopped to making Jack's orders fly.

Before they knew it, they were at the helm, readying one of the cannons and watching the Acheron gain on them. They were outside gun range still, but getting closer. With only a single cannon working, they had no chance if she got any closer. Fortunately, they reached the fog not a moment too soon, and Jack called for silence. The sound of the Acheron's cannon could still be heard in the distance, but they were steadily moving in the wrong direction and slowing to a stop. She was giving up, for now.

THE BUTCHER'S BILL/AUBREY'S PLAN

It was dark before Jack called for the boats to be drawn in. They had been pulling the Surprise all day due to her lack of a rudder, for the moment. Joanna had to report to the sick bay herself, where Stephen discovered a large amount of shrapnel from the first strike from the attacker embedded in her thigh. After having it removed and bandages covered the wounds, Joanna stuck with Jack, observing damage and taking note of certain items on the agenda for the meeting later when he thought of them.

The hull was holding over two feet of water still, dangerously but holding. Keeling would still take some time, but with the leaks stopped it was not an insurmountable task.

When they made it to the sick bay, the dead were already being sewn into their hammocks. Stephen met them, sleeves bloodied up to his elbows and removing his glasses wiping his brow.

"So, what's the butcher's bill?' Jack asked.

"Nine dead, twenty-seven wounded." Stephen began leading them through those that were wounded and could not be released yet form his care. One was Old Joe, formally Joe Plaice. He had a skull fracture and was not expected to live to the morning.

Another was young Lord William Blakeney with a severely broken arm. His father and Jack were close, before the former Lord Blakeney died at sea. The boy's mother was still alive, and the families were still close. Joanna could remember when Will was born and still looked on their younger days fondly, though she was almost a decade older than him. Instead of following her brother to listen to his words with Stephen, she knelt beside Will.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he replied wearily. A moment later he was asleep and Joanna went to move a lock of hair from his sweating brow. When she touched his skin, it was blazing against her cool palm. "Stephen," she called quietly, but he did not answer. Joanna looked back and called louder, at which point, he came back and noted the fever on Blakeney.

"Joanna," Jack called to her. "Come along."

She didn't want to really, but she only was allowed on these missions of Jack's on the understanding from their father that she would follow every order he gave her. She had to concede. So she followed her brother, now dressed in a clean and simple green gown, into the captain's dining room, where the other officers, Sailing Master Allen, and First Mate Tom would begin trickling in as Jack reviewed a few maps.

As they were waiting, Tom and Joanna sat side by side. Tom was reviewing a map set before him looking up occasionally, and once quite quickly when he heard he catch her breath sharply. "Are you all right?"

"Just overtired and a little queasy from the smell of blood in my nose all day."

Knitting his bow together in concern, Tom answered, "Perhaps you should go rest." But Joanna shook her head stubbornly and within minutes more the meeting started.

They all waited patiently for Stephen, who like Joanna was always invited to the wardroom though neither of them held an officer position. Once everyone was in attendance and seated the meeting began, and did not take very long to turn into a debate.

"Frigate?" Allen said. "If she was a frigate then I am a Dutchman."

"It was an unfair match," Tom insisted. "There was no dishonor in it. No dishonor at all."

"She's more like a ship of the line. A two-decker more than a frigate!" Allen was self-indulging in his own misery at being beaten. The Surprise was one of the finest fleet ships in Britain, and yet she was clobbered.

Mr. Mowet changed the focus. "You have to wonder about the nature of her hull. Out shots wouldn't penetrate."

"Triple-shotted at two hundred yards and our guns had no effect," Allen recounted. "Bah!"

"She had the weather gauge and a clear advantage in fire power." Tom was clearly growing weary of Allen's attitude. Luckily Stephen's lack of sailing knowledge broke up the argument.

"What is the weather gauge?"

"Shall I show you again Stephen?" Jack asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. He picked up his quill and reached to a clear area of his white tablecloth. Killick muttered to himself and mopped up the few dots Jack had already made with a piece of parchment. Jack rolled his eyes slightly, saying, "It means she had the wind in her favor which means she had control of the engagement."

"And she had the longer guns," Tom added. "Which meant she could hit us beyond our effective range."

Joanna was seated, now cradled in her chair with her knees hung over one leather padded arm and busied herself with inspecting her nails. This was the break in conversation she had been waiting for. "The simple fact is we were soundly beaten." The entire table looked at her. Joanna was never one for a pity party, they all knew that, but her blunt honesty would never cease to amaze anyone.

Allen broke the silence, saying, "Heavy frigates like that in the Pacific..."

"Could tip the balance of war in Napoleon's favor," Tom finished for him. They were absolutely right. Fine a ship as the Surprise was, she was badly beaten that morning, and a whole fleet of ships like the Acheron could quash any threat to the French at sea.

"By comparison, the Surprise is a somewhat aged man of war," Stephen said confidently. When all eyes turned to him, he looked back, saying, "Am I not correct?"

"Would you call me an aged man of war, doctor? The Surprise is not old. No one would call her old. She has a bluff bow, lovely lines, she's a fine seabird. Weatherly, stiff, and fast."

"Very fast if she's well handled," Joanna put in, a smile gracing her lips.

Returning the expression, Jack stroked a splintered doorframe and said, "No, she's not old. She in her prime."

"Well we can patch up the main and mizzen," Allen analyzed. "The foresail's too far gone, I'm afraid, so we'll bend our spare."

"Mr. Lamb is confident with basic repairs we can get home as we are," Tom added.

"We're not going home," Jack cut in.

After a moment of silence, Allen pointed out cautiously, "But to refit, we need a port, and the Acheron may be still looking for us."

"We can refit at sea," Jack said, laying a map on the table and pointing out the shoals. "As you said, Mr. Allen she is taking the war to the South Seas, and we are supposed to stop her."

At this, Mr. Allen stood and said, "But sir, with respect, she's a vastly heavier ship. She's out of our class. She could be halfway to Cape Horn by the time we're repaired and underway."

As though this news were some kind of challenge, Jack simply smiled and said, "Well then, there's not a moment to lose."

The meeting adjourned for the night with the understanding that they would all get to work rebuilding their quest in the morning. Joanna was seen to her private chamber beside her brother's cabin and kissed Jack good night before retiring. But after she had changed into her night gown and tied her hair in a long plait to keep it from tangling, she merely sat on the chair at her desk and waited. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock on her door. Two raps in slow succession. She waited. Three more came in quick succession this time. With a smile, she stood and opened the door to the ship's first mate.

As soon as the door closed Tom embraced Joanna fiercely, raising her in his arms off her toes before planting a kiss on her cheek. It was a common occurrence; they had known one another for most of their lives. But lately something about the tingling that his lips left on her skin was unfamiliar. It excited her.

"Hopefully a good night's rest will have you feeling yourself again." He was referring to her queasiness before the meeting.

Joanna pulled back and sat once more at her vanity. "I'm certain it will."

Tom sighed and sat down on the desk. "I wish you would stop coming on these missions with him. You're not likely to catch a husband that way."

"You know how that would turn out. All men want is women who never speak, are rarely seen unless dressed and perfumed head to toe…it's so unlike me. I'd rather not change my whole self only to make society happy."

Tom smiled. "And your father?"

"You know the answer to that. He wants me to be happy, even if he would rather me be happy and married. I care for having both, but it won't happen in Portsmouth. I think the reason he and my brother allow my presence here is because they're hoping I find both here."

Tom listened, holding Joanna's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. She spoke the truth. She was happy sailing, and she was happiest with Tom. But the engagement with Amelia stood firm. The match had been made some time ago, and while Tom would gladly break any arrangement if it meant he could have Joanna, he feared the future were she with him. Naval life was unpredictable. The certainty that one day he would not come home to her made him resist. He got on well enough with Amelia even if he did not love her, or particularly like her, but that meant he would never feel bad about leaving her alone in the world. Amelia was nothing if not conventional. If Tom were to meet a watery end she would find another husband to support her before the season was out. But Joanna…she would rather die than be with anyone but him once she had him. That would kill his soul. So to combat this future he denied the one person he could never do without.

NO BRAVER PATIENT

Joanna spent much valuable time in the days following talking with Will and helping him be as comfortable as possible. Most of the time he slept fitfully but sometimes he would ask her questions about heaven and about death. One day he woke from a doze with a start and said, "Is it true how they put the last stitch through your nose?"

Joanna knitted her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Old Joe told me that when you die, they stitch you up in your hammock with the last stitch through your nose, just to make sure you're not asleep."

Joanna pursed her lips and nodded gravely, to which Will responded, "Not through the nose. You'll tell them?"

"You're not going to die, Will."

"Tell them."

"I will."

Two days later, Stephen had made a decision on how to go about treating the infection that was spreading throughout Blakeney's body. He asked Joanna for her help in the procedure, but she couldn't do it. Peter Calamy stood in for her while the amputation went on. Unable to leave Will entirely alone, Joanna found herself sitting on the stairs leading toward the deck listening to the sounds of the bone being sawed through and found herself crying thoroughly as though it were her own arm.

"Joanna?"

She turned to look behind her, wiping her eyes as she did, but it was only Tom. He offered her a hand and she took it, letting him embrace her in his strong grasp and lead her towards her rooms.

DUET

"What on earth is this about, then?"

Jack had returned to his cabin to a sea of books along the floor with Joanna in the middle, sky blue skirts spread about her and a single book open in her lap. "Is there a reason you've torn my cabin apart?"

"Actually there is," she replied cheerily, getting up. She handed the book she had been reading to Jack. "You should give that to Will. He loves reading."

Jack inspected the literature to find that it was his book of Lord Nelson's victories. "Why this one?"

"I've folded over one very fine illustration I think may cheer him some." Indeed she had. The folded page was a portrait of Nelson, after he had lost his own right arm, same as Will.

Jack handed the book back. "You should give it to him. He knows you better."

"You should. It'll mean more coming from you."

"I don't know how to…I mean, he's-"

"He's a boy," Joanna finished for him. "You grew up with a young sister, dozens of girls pining for you and have two daughters of your own. It's easy to be caring and compassionate and intimate with girls, because you always have had the opportunity. Here is another. You should take it to him." She handed the book back to her brother, and Jack took it, nodding once and turning tail while Joanna smiled to herself, shaking her head.

In the evening, after dinner, and while Jack was indulging in his musical whimsy with Stephen, Joanna snuck back onto the deck. She wasn't supposed to be there after dark. As a woman on a ship full of men who had not had a woman in months it wasn't safe. However, tonight was Tom on first watch, and he would look after her.

She found him at the helm, speaking with Bonden, a fine helmsman. He bowed his head to her as she came up to them, saying, "Milady."

"Good evening Mr. Bonden. Thomas."

"Shouldn't you be in the great cabin at this hour?" Tom poked at her.

"Only when Jack requires a good voice. As it is, he's quite content with only Stephen accompanying him on the cello. I thought I might have another lesson, if it pleases you."

Tom chuckled to himself, dismissed Bonden, and motioned for Joanna to take his place at the helm. Tom stood behind her and rested his hands over hers. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "When are you going to tell Jack you're more than capable of steering on your own?"

"When you're willing to break your engagement I suppose."

Tom reddened watching the deck over her shoulder. "In good time." Tom kissed her cheek and placed his arms about her waist, not caring if anyone was to see.

THE SHIP OF THE FUTURE/THE CAPTAIN'S TABLE

"Tom look!"

Joanna was excitedly showing off the monkey a man in one of the Brazilian boats had given her.

"That thing could give you fleas or worse," he replied. "You'll catch something ghastly. Give it to someone else."

Joanna shrugged. She turned around and crouched low to the littlest boy, called Lofty. "There you go love," she said, letting the monkey clamber onto the boy's shoulder. He beamed with delight at Joanna and ran off. Joanna straightened.

Tom smiled toward her before he turned his attention back to Jack who was surveying his map of the South Americas, and deduced that the Acheron was about three weeks ahead of them by now.

That evening, Joanna joined her brother, Stephen, Tom, Mr. Allen, Mr. Mowett, Peter Calamy and other officers for dinner. She didn't much like how they got when drinking too much, particularly Jack, who always seemed to get rather funny with particularly good wine. Joanna indulged more than most women, but Jack had a tendency to drink enough to make two men of his size tipsy, at least. Though she had to admit, it was worth the annoyances to watch them all drink themselves into oblivion and always put a smile on her lips.

"To wives and to sweethearts," Jack toasted.

"To wives and to sweethearts," they all mumbled halfheartedly.

"May they never meet," Jack added, responded to by amused chuckles. Tom cast a glance at Joanna who only shook her head and sipped at her glass.

Peter brought up Lord Nelson. Jack spoke of the dinner parties he had been to in which they were both in attendance, and praised Nelson at the end of the discussion, raising his glass in a toast to him. Jack then turned to Stephen and said, "Do you see those two weevils doctor?"

"I do."

Joanna had heard this joke before, and so she sighed and let Stephen walk into it while she tried to conceal a smile.

"Which would you choose," Jack asked.

"Neither. There's not a scrap of difference between them. They're the sane species of curculio."

"If you had to choose, if you were forced to make a choice, if there was no other response-"

Stephen put on his glasses and said with a sarcastic look, "Well then if you're going to push me…I would choose the right hand weevil. It has significant advantage in both length and breadth."

Jack slammed the table. "There! I have you! You're completely dished. Do you not know, that in the service…one must always choose the lesser of two weevils?!"

The table roared with laughter. Stephen removed his glasses and said, "He who would pun would pick a pocket," which was met with even more riotous gales. Jack toasted to "the lesser of two weevils" and they all went up to the deck for tea and to join in the music and other festivities with the crew.

The party wound down to and end and those enjoying the evening began to retire. Joanna accompanied her brother to his quarters, as per usual.

"You seemed to have fun tonight, Joanna," Jack said as they made their way to the lower levels of the ship.

"I did, but I think perhaps you should lay off the wine next time. Weevils, honestly. You've told that joke a hundred times."

"You enjoy it as much now as you did then, admit it."

"It's a good joke, Jack. Yes I did have fun tonight."

"And so did Tom, it would seem." Jack prodded, opening the door to his cabin.

"What do you know about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Jack shrugged. "Just that he is a good man, and he's very fond of you. Father would have been more than happy to welcome him as a son."

Joanna smiled and saw her brother to his cot. She paused at the door before leaving. "Good night Jack."

"Night, Joanna."

Joanna did some thinking while she sat braiding her hair for the night. It was her exchange of words with Jack that had her puzzled. Had Tom finally made his decision? She had had the impression that he, were he not unavailable, was too nervous to be asking his close friend for said friend's sister's hand. If he had done so, even if he was drunk, she could only call herself pleased, and it was with this hopeful thought that Joanna drifted off to sleep.

No one got a full night's rest that night. At five bells, the watchman shouted the sighting of a frigate, and Jack and Joanna were up like a shot.

On deck, Tom and Allen were fighting about the whole affair. Tom wanted a fight, Allen wasn't so sure, as the wind did not favor the Surprise once again. Jack made the decision to make a run for it, bend every sail.

As the men ran to it, Joanna looked to her brother as Stephen took a seat on the bench at the stern. "Jack?" she asked.

"This is the second time he has done this to me, there will not be a third." He looked into the lead again as the sounds of sails snapping open filled the air. Removing the glass from his eye, Jack looked to Stephen. "What is it with this man? Did I kill a relative of his in battle perhaps? His boy, god forbid?"

Stephen said plainly, "He fights like you Jack." The doctor then got up to take his morning tea, leaving the captain and his sister alone at the stern. Jack was standing still as though he were made of stone thinking. The longer he was still, the less he could think of.

"If you'd like to hear it," Joanna said, replacing Stephen on the bench, "I think I have an idea."

Jack turned his attention to his sister, smiled wryly, and said, "Please, let's hear it."

Seven hours later the Surprise was still well out of reach of her pursuer, though there could be no mistaking it, she was gaining. Joanna continued to keep watch from the stern while Jack was giving a lesson on sextant reading to the midshipmen. Tom appeared beside her, saying, "He's closing the gap."

"I can see that," Joanna replied. "The question is, how long until he's on us. Jack-" but he wasn't listening.

"Sir," Tom called for Joanna.

"Mr. Pullings," Jack assented. He asked for Hollom to make noon and took a place beside Joanna and Tom. "Six hours?" Tom asked.

"Five at most," Joanna corrected, closing her lead. "Just keep us out of her reach until nightfall."

Tom looked at her quizzically. She returned it. "Well it is my plan after all, isn't it?" Joanna shoved the lead into Tom's hands and stalked off toward the bow o the ship, Jack chuckling behind her.

In the late afternoon, construction on the raft Joanna had ordered was nearly complete and she stood looking at it with a wide satisfied grin. Mr Lamb, who was overseeing the construction turned to her, saying, "We didn't want to make it any taller, miss, on account of this wind."

Peter Calamy came to her questioning, "Excuse me, Miss Aubrey, but what are they building?"

"Your first command," she answered, clapping him on the shoulder.

Joanna would have liked to wait longer, but the Acheron would have run them over in another ten minutes, so in near darkness, the plan was put into place. The raft was set in the water over the port side, and she laced Calamy into his lifeline, looking him in the eye, saying, "Wouldn't want to lose you."

"No, Ma'am."

When the raft was in position, Joanna doused the light at the quarterdeck's stern. Then she called for Killick's light. And another two after that, and as each light was extinguished on the Surprise a lantern was unveiled on the raft in the precise shape of the fore lit lamps. Cannons continued to fire, out of range of the ship, but not of Peter. Eventually though, the lanterns were all switched and the raft was released into the tide as Bonden set to the helm and helped Joanna turn the ship's tail.

Without a doubt, the Acheron had taken the bait and Jack dismissed Allen, Mowett and Tom for the first watch. "Well done, lass," Allen said quietly before retiring. Jack had had Killick set a table with coffee and the maps and compasses. Jack motioned for Joanna to sit in one of the chairs before taking a seat himself.

"It would seem you've saved our necks, my dear," he said, pouring the teaspoon of sugar he knew she took with coffee. "If I were a first mate, I would be very impressed."

"Enough of that," Joanna scolded mockingly. "You should worry about finishing the about face I turned us onto, not matchmaking."

"Fancy that," Jack responded, picking up his compass, "I believe I am capable of doing both at once, wouldn't you say?"

"You're reading into something too much, Jack. There's nothing there to see."

"Perhaps not, perhaps so." He leaned across the table and rested his chin on a fist. "You tell me."

Joanna mirrored him, responding playfully, "Never."

At some point Joanna must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, Tom was rousing her and she followed him and Jack up to the top of the mainmast, to watch a sail on the horizon. In one night Jack had crossed more than a hundred miles and caught up with a ship capable of doing at least thirty more miles than the Surprise at her best on a clear day with good wind. It was admirable to say the least. She couldn't help but wonder though, as the three of them slid down the ropes to the quarterdeck and Tom helped her from her mount on the rail, if the cloud cover she could see in the hazy morning light would have anything to do with their fortunes with mother nature later on in the day.

THE STORM/MAN OVERBOARD

As it turned out, Joanna was right to be worried about the weather. Just she they were rounding up on the cape, the ships came into a mighty storm unlike any Joanna had ever witnessed outside of storybooks.

Jack, of course, seemed to revel in the challenge of the chase. Water poured onto the deck, every spare hand was called to stand along the rails and balance the ship. Joanna was enjoying the experience until the sails started getting pulled in and the ship was drenched in seawater thrice in only a few minutes, the last of which knocked Joanna down onto her belly. Tom pulled her up again and called over the wind, "You should get inside!"

Joanna nodded and pulled her cloak tighter, stumbling her way down the stairs and along the deck. Before she could make it to the stairs to the lower decks however, Joanna could hear Will calling over the sound of roaring waves and splintering wood.

It all happened so quickly. She could see Will in the distance through the stinging rain, losing his footing. Joanna dove toward him, pushing the boy toward the nearest lifeline, which he grabbed and catching her self on the rail. Then the ship lurched greatly as the wreckage from the broken mast tugged on its ropes still connected to the ship. The yank was enough to send Joanna over the side and plunging into the sea.

The cold stabbed her like a thousand knives, and the waves intended to push her down with each swell as they dragged her farther form the ship. She looked on and could see the ship was tipping. The wreckage was weighing the Surprise down and was threatening to capsize her.

'Cut the lines, Jack,' she thought. 'Just cut the lines.' She did not want it to end this way, but if the ship was lost then so was everyone else on board. The lesser of two weevils.

And just as she heard ropes snapping in the distance, something grabbed onto her waist and pulled her toward the ship. Joanna looked behind her shoulder to see Tom, without a jacket, hair flying from it's neat tie, holding onto a life line, which was now drawing them closer to the ship. Closer and closer until they were being pulled up the side and over the rail back onto the deck.

The midshipmen crowded around them, and Tom sat up on his knees leaning over Joanna. "Hold on," he said, wrapping her in his soaking cloak and gathering her in his arms. "Hold on."

PRIDE OR DUTY

Joanna awoke hot and dressed in a clean chemise beneath a blanket in her quarters. There was a stove pulled up right beside her, and her wet clothes were drying on a hook behind it. Tom was sitting in a chair beside her, falling asleep with a book open in his lap.

Joanna sat up and reached to touch his hand. Tom started awake and smiled at her. Kneeling beside her cot, he touched her face, "You're all right."

Joanna sniffled. "I don't feel all right."

"Stephen says you're not going to die of the chill. But he wants you to be careful to stay well covered until his say so. He's worried of pneumonia."

Tom stroked her cheek. "I thought I was going to lose you in the sea. I was so afraid." He reached into his breast pocket a moment, drawing out a piece of paper. "I've written a letter. I don't know when we'll make another port and it can be sent. Even if we did it might not beat us back to Portsmouth, but…this is for Amelia. It's over." He set aside the paper on the chair now sitting empty behind him and took Joanna's exposed hand. "I was terrified watching you go over the side. I thought you were going to die. I know now that I can't live without you in my life. And someday the day will come when we are parted. But until one of us is dead there ia only one thing to do. I want to be bonded to you, before our families and before God. As soon as circumstance will allow."

A tired smile graced Joanna's lips. "I love you, Thomas Pulligns. And I will be the luckiest girl in all of England on our wedding day."

OUR DESTINATION

Joanna did not catch pneumonia, but she was required to remain resting while the weather got worse. Before Stephen could release her a few days after her incident Jack had been required to sail around a terrible windstorm. It took them southward enough to cause snow and ice to encase the Surprise, and cause a deathly chill in the ship. Because of this, Joanna was moved to her own rooms and Stephen strongly recommended she remain in bed until they made for a warmer climate, which she obliged.

One evening, while she was reading, Tom came in from Jack's dinner carrying a slice of pudding on a plate.

"His anticipation was right then," Joanna said smiling and laying her book aside. "We've turned back north."

"And towards the Galapagos," Tom added, setting the pudding in her lap. Joanna took a bite and handed it back to Tom. "Killick's finest work really is in sweets."

"Will you not finish it then?"

"Perhaps later. For now I'm not very hungry."

Tom handed it back to her. "Stephen says you need to eat. There is chill in the air still and you're not doing very well still."

"Stephen does not command my stomach."

"Please."

Joanna scowled and took another bite, which replaced her sneer with enjoyment. "Ah well, the sun will feel good. I've been cold for far too long."

THE GALAPAGOS/SURVIVORS/BROKEN PROMISES

Joanna stood beside Jack on the stern of the ship, wrapped in a light shawl to ward off the breeze, though it was quite warm. She was keeping an eye out for signs of a ship with the captain while everyone else was gawking at the creatures. There was a small amount of wreckage floating about, but as most of it was barrels is could just as easily be castoff from a ship's restocking of provisions. Jack seemed about ready to call it quits when Joanna caught something in her glass. "Jack, over there."

Indeed there was a lifeboat filled with men bearing a makeshift white flag.

They took on the dozen or so men and the master of their ship, The Albatross, recounted their misfortunes. It would seem the Acheron had already made her way through the cove, destroying the ship lagging behind the rest of the whaling fleet, which had already left. Most of the crew was prisoner, captain dead, and ship burned to nothing.

Joanna sat in the open air on deck as she copied names and information into the ship's books and logs while the rest of the crew prepared to make sail. Tom was nearby, commanding the helmsmen, and it wasn't long before they were underway. It obviously meant that there was no union taking place that day, nor were there any other such land loving promises expected to be kept. Which meant it wasn't long before Stephen found out he would not in fact be exploring the islands. Joanna watched as he rushed back down to the great cabin, following Jack and stood to follow herself.

By the time Joanna had snuck up to the cabin door, the debate was already well underway, and she pressed her ear to the mahogany door to listen.

"If wind and tide had been against us I should have said yes," she could hear Jack saying. "They're not, I'm obliged to say no."

"Joanna." It was Tom. He had followed her and was now standing behind her. She shushed him quietly and turned back to the mounting argument.

"…in your service I must simply content myself to form a part of the belligerent expedition. Hurry past inestimable wonders bent solely on destruction. I shall say nothing of the corruption of power or its abuse-"

"You forget yourself doctor."

"No, Jack, no. You've forgotten yourself. You see for my part I look upon a promise as binding-"

"The promise was conditional."

"-It never occurred to me-"

"I command the king's ship, not a private yacht!"

"-you would break a promise without shame-!"

"We do not have time for your damned hobbies, sir!"

Everything was quiet for a moment, and which point Tom led Joanna gently away back to the quarterdeck.

"You should not have been spying."

"It's my brother and my friend," Joanna retorted. "It's my job to spy on them." She stood behind Bonden and directed the helm for a while, letting Tom finish the books. He could never be certain, but he thought he heard her mutter at one point, "I would have at least given him half a day…"

THE DOLDRUMS/HOLLUM'S WEAKNESS

They lost their wind on a hot day. And it didn't get any cooler. There was nowhere for the ship to go, nothing much for the crew to do without sailing and the weather was downright brutal. After a week, they still had not moved and inch from where they were sitting. The water was without tide and the wind still was missing in action.

Dresses were far too heavy for this sort of weather, so Joanna had consigned herself to dressing in trousers and a man's shirt over her camisole, if only to keep a little cooler. She spent more time than usual in the riggings and on the bow near the Surprise's wooden maiden. Tom was not fond of her affinity for doing so, but he had to admit, with so many men in such a frustrated way on such a large ship, none of them would be willing to climb a few ropes in this heat to try and have some fun with the pretty little thing. She was probably safer above the deck even if it made him uncomfortable.

There was still a tension between Jack and Stephen. They argued about what to do about the lack of weather daily. And they weren't the only ones who were in dissent. One afternoon, Joseph Nagle pushed past midshipman Jonah Hollom without making his obedience. Hollom said nothing, but Jack caught the act and had Nagle clapped for a flogging at eight bells. And you can imagine how that set off Stephen. Though it was Joanna's opinion that Jack was in the right on this one, Stephen was less than understanding of high seas government. No one needed to be another Bonaparte, but men cannot do without hierarchy and consequences. Joanna understood that. Stephen did not.

"I am not a flogging captain, Stephen." The three of them were in the great cabin discussing the punishment meant for Nagle that evening.

"Hollom has become the scapegoat for all the bad luck, real or imagined, on this voyage," Stephen argued. "Nagle is no more or less guilty. They're exhausted Jack. These men are exhausted."

"Granted that all may be true, Stephen, but what would you have us do? Nothing? We'll have discord running amok and order disrupted without penalties." Joanna was trying to mediate. She was sick of the fighting, but this was already not going well, as it would seem Stephen wanted nothing more than to talk this out with Jack alone.

"You've pushed them too hard."

"Stephen, I invite you to this cabin as my friend. Not to criticize nor to comment on my command." Jack was taking on a friendly tone for the moment, but Stephen removed his glasses and damn well made a rather personal comment. "Well, shall I leave you until you're in a more harmonious frame of mind?"

Undeterred by the doctor's tone, Jack shot for honesty, asking, "What would you have me do Stephen?"

"Tip the ship's grog over the side."

"Stop their grog?" Jack and Joanna asked together.

"Nagle was drunk when he insulted Hollom, did you know that?"

"You can't stop two hundred years of privilege and tradition, Stephen," Joanna said with a sigh. "I personally would rather see them three sheets to the wind on occasion than inside a mutiny."

"See, I'm rather understanding of mutinies," Stephen argued sarcastically. "Men pressed from their homes, their chosen occupations, confines for months aboard a wooden prison-"

"Stephen, I profoundly respect your right to disagree with me in this cabin but I can only afford one rebel on this ship." Jack was taking on a stern voice now, losing his temper. But the temper did not last long. In actuality, Jack hated when Stephen talked of the service in such a way, and he said as much.

"Stephen," Joanna attempted to smooth things over. "Do you think we want to fog Nagle? The man who stood beside Jack and hacked the ropes that sent his mate to his death under orders?"

"Under my order," Jack added. "Do you not see it? The only things holding this little wooden world together are hard work, discipline-"

"Jack, the man failed to salute."

"It's far worse than not saluting; Nagle deliberately shouldered Hollom aside of his own way. Blatant disrespect not only for an officer but for a fellow man. For God's sake Stephen, there are hierarchies in nature as you've often said yourself." Joanna was even tempered enough, but she could feel Jack riling up again.

"There is no disdain in nature, Joanna. There is no humiliation."

"Men must be governed," Jack raised his voice again. "Often not wisely I'll grant you, but they must be governed nonetheless."

"That's the excuse of every tyrant in history, from Nero to Bonaparte. And I for one am opposed to authority-"

"Your opposition is not my concern."

"-it is the egg for misery and oppression."

Jack threw down his map, saying, "You've come to the wrong shop for anarchy, brother."

Stephen left, and Joanna sighed, saying, "He did have one very interesting point about Hollom. He is a scapegoat."

And so at eight bells, everyone reported to the quarterdeck to watch as Nagle was lashed for his disobedience.

JONAH

In the following morning, it was announced to the ship that Hollom had jumped overboard with a cannonball in his hand. The crew gathered together to pray for their fallen comrade but Joanna remained bellow deck listening faintly to her brother's speech. She had been feeling ill from the heat.

Joanna rolled over and snuggled into her cot once again, but it was not meant to be for more than a moment for Thomas came thundering into her and Jack's chambers. With a huge smile he said, "There is wind."

Joanna sighed. "Praise be to God." Tom rushed to her and took both her hands, kissing them and embracing her with all the joy a man can muster.

THE DOCTOR'S DILEMMA

Sailing went smoothly after they gained the wind's favor. It was not long before they had traveled a considerable distance farther from the Galapagos and almost everyone had forgotten the troublesome obstacles they had faced. All except Stephen. He continued to brood. For two weeks he mourned the loss of his ability to explore the islands, settling for catching and dissecting local fish.

It had been a month since they left the islands when there was a terrible event. While observing a large seabird that was circling the ship, Stephen was shot in his side by Mr. Mowett of the marine body aboard, who had been attempting to shoot the bird. Higgins, while not a good doctor, was at least able to determine that the shirt had been not only torn but there was a fragment of the cotton inside the wound. He therefore could not simply close it.

Joanna was worried. Higgins was not good enough to operate on land never mind on a bucking ship. He asked for time to study the books in Stephen's office to familiarize himself and "get his bearings."

But after two days Higgins still got considerably green at the sight of simple pictures of a man's innards. Joanna shuttered to think how he would be on viewing the real thing.

In the meantime, she did her best to keep the wound clean for Stephen. Her attempts made little progress in keeping the doctor hearty; he became ashen and week. To make things worse, a French ship had been sighted. Jack had a decision to make: get the quarry, or save his friend.

"I won't tell you what to do Jack," Joanna insisted one afternoon as he stared gloomily at Stephen's cello. "You're the captain. You make the choice. I will only say that Stephen does not have the time for Higgins to orient himself, let alone time for you to give chase, catch her, and make your way to land for a more stable procedure."

That day Jack decided to turn back to the Galapagos. He sailed by the shortest route and drove the ship as fast as she would go, unfurling even sail. They sailed a distance that normally would have taken three weeks, the time in which it had taken them to get to where they had been, in a mere ten days.

Remarkably, Stephen performed the surgery on himself. And not only that, he survived. The next day, all the essentials were off the ship and a camp was made of the bank they had landed on.

Jack and Joanna sat together at a card table enjoying a pot of tea between them. Jack sniffed in the fresh air before setting his cup down and saying, "Well, I imagine you're glad to be taking a bit of a break before we head back home?"

Joanna was taken aback, but Jack did not let her speak. He merely continued, saying, "We'll never catch her now, besides, services will be needed elsewhere if war breaks out with France."

Joanna was flabbergasted. But pleased. Home was what she was hoping for. Tom was anxious to break his engagement so they could begin courting, officially.

HEAL THYSELF/THE FIGHTING NATURALIST

As it turned out, Stephen insisted on operating on himself. Padeen, Higgins, Jack and Joanna had been present. While Joanna wasn't sure of why she stayed to watch, on later reflection she thought maybe it was to support Stephen as an assistant if Higgins should faint. However he did not and Stephen was going to be fine. As soon as they got the word on board, Tom began to supervise the move to shore. Men, food, fresh water, Stephen's affects, books, the tents were all brought ashore. The last men on board clambered into the lifeboat and were lowered by the few men commissioned to stay behind and mind the ship.

Jack decided they were to stay on the island for a week and then head home. While the seamen were busy playing stickball and making their own ale, Tom and Joanna spent a lot of time sitting among the rocks along the shore, talking about what to do once they reached Portsmouth again.

"I'll be sore to have to return to society," Joanna admitted, "Life is so much easier out here. Among the other debutants I appear…too unique for words."

"We wouldn't want that," Tom joked.

Joanna pulled her boots off and stood up from where she was sitting. She walked along the barnacle-encrusted rocks with her arms out for balance. "We should just stay here."

"We're not going to stay here. Engagements can be very short these days. It won't be long before we're living our own life." Tom considered this statement for a moment before adding, "As long as your father allows the match."

Joanna walked to and fro over and again. Until she saw something in one of the pools of water caught among the crags. But when Joanna leaned over she slipped and disappeared out of sight over a rock. Tom jumped up and ran toward her. There was a pool over the drop and Joanna was swimming happily below in the deep chasm. He laughed aloud and dove into the sun-warmed water along with her.

Joanna pulled her shirt out of the corset and swam free of the heavy materials on her body dragging her down. With just her pantaloons and her corset on, Joanna dove and floated on her back. Eventually Tom tossed his boots and pants, leaving only his short draws and his shirt covering him. Once they had exhausted themselves, they pulled onto a large flat rock that was the last boulder before the sea and lay in the sun, careful to remain hidden behind the rocky crags. It was unseemly to be so underdressed in one another's company. Should someone see, it would call Joanna's purity into question.

On occasion Tom would kiss Joanna on her cheek, her forehead, her neck. They watched the sun set together and as it did, Tom decided he had to say something.

"I promise I will treat you well, Joanna. I love you the way you are. I will never change you."

"So you want me to keep sailing? You're not going to turn me into some primped and coiffed powder-faced little porcelain doll?"

The specificity of her comment struck Tom in such a way that it coaxed a grin out of him. "Never. You're at your best when you're left to your own designs."

Joanna all but leapt into his embrace and kissed his lips a thousand times in the orange glow of the setting sun.

AN UNEXPECTED FIND/NATURE AND NAVAL WARFARE

On the fifth day, toward evening, a hasty retreat from the island was ordered. Tents were felled, personal items packed, and men shoved off in the rowboats that had been pulled ashore, heading back to the ship. Stephen had taken Blakeney and Padeen and had gone collecting on the island, but upon reaching the other side where two of the islands made a bit of a cove and had come across the Acheron.

So now everyone was pulling out all the stops to get the Surprise on her way and give chase. There was not much for Joanna to do as of yet so mostly she just shadowed Tom, giving advice where she thought she could help. He even invited her into the great cabin to listen in on the plans the captain was making (something Jack might have done, but who could know when Tom was so quick to do so himself). Here, she said not a word, but the officers didn't seem to mind her presence even in this tense environment. Joanna listened and remained quiet until it came to a broadside cannon shot on a ship of the Acheron's magnitude from the Surprise.

"May I?" Joanna asked. She could feel her confidence oozing from every pore, but then, this was a very clever idea from her standpoint. "You can't gain more elevation unless you remove the rear wheels. Now if you do that you lose your recoil, but with the gained elevation you can concentrate all your fire on her mainmast. If that goes down their ability to capture wind and turn against us will be greatly crippled. Our ability however is not. If we have enough space between us and the Acheron and our timing is solid we can turn her and fire another broadside to further damage her."

None of the men said anything until Mr. Allen nodded. "That's a damn good idea. Captain?"

Jack, smiling like a cunning fox, met her eye. "Done. Excellent suggestion. Bold and clever, much like yourself my dear."

More discussion ensued and when it was all over and decided, someone took Joanna's arm. "Come with me," Tom said as the meeting was adjourned. "I have something for you."

Tom led Joanna into his cabin and went rummaging through a trunk in the corner. He was talking as he did so. "Now this is just something I collected the last time I was in the Caribbean; something I was given in Brazil. But I think you could have more use of it."

Tom finally straightened and turned, holding a cutlass in it's scabbard. He walked toward her. "I know you're used to your brother's castoffs, but I'm hoping this is light enough to suit. Besides," he smiled, placing the weapon in her hands. "I know you to be a fine swordsman."

The hilt was gold plated and the hand guard was a swirling pattern so beautiful that might have been straight from Spain originally. The folded steel that made the blade was shiny and new. Clearly this was a gift given brand-new and had never been used. Joanna admired it for endless moments. Tom felt he was intruding on something almost intimate. He did however break the silence, as he had some more work to do on deck, saying, "You can also take one of my pistols, if you want."

The spell was broken. Joanna thrust the sword back into its sheath and leaped into Tom's arms. "Thank you so much," she breathed in his ear.

"One condition," Tom said as he pulled back from Joanna. "You're under my orders, follow my lead, unless Jack should order you. Anyone else you ignore. I tell you to run, you run, I tell you to abandon me and save yourself, that's what you do."

Joanna held back a retort and bit her lip, merely nodding.

Tom had more work to do before the next morning when they expected to come upon the French ship. Joanna retired to her and Jack's room and looked at herself in the looking glass.

Jack had trained her well in her youth. But she had never seen a battle. While Jack was not holding her back in the least knowing that it would do no good in Joanna's case, she herself was concerned about her abilities. When the time came to be fierce and fight…could she take another life? Joanna didn't know. And these were the thoughts that caused a crease in her brow as she braided her hair, not really looking at her reflection anymore.

Sometime late in the night, Jack returned. He started undoing his uniform and chattering excitedly. "The cannons will be set in the morning, Mowett's officers are in the middle of organizing the creation of the grenades and gathering some whaler type clothes to cover our uniforms with and…" he looked over and noticed Joanna's glazed look. "What's the matter darling?"

"I'm…I don't know."

Jack leaned against the vanity Joanna was sitting at. "I know the feeling. Knowing you could be gone by end tomorrow is never comforting."

Joanna sighed and met her brother's eye. "How can you be so calm? You've always been so protective. I keep waiting for you to stop me, forbid me to participate. Almost hoping for it really."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know. But you know as well as I do that you will never be content sitting aside, waiting for the outcome. This is what you've wanted, no matter how it might terrify you. You'll see, when you face it head on, you'll be fine." Jack reached out a hand and Joanna took it. He helped her stand and pulled her into a strong embrace. When they parted, Jack rested a hand on her cheek reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Now get some sleep."

Joanna lay on her cot and slept as the nightly bells rang. At daybreak she would be face to face with her first fight. Joanna could not help but lie awake nervous for what the dawn would bring.

SURPRISE IS ON OUR SIDE/AGAINST THE ACHERON/A WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING

Joanna declined to remain above deck with her brother for the morning. She was just too nervous, afraid that if she did, she would chicken out. Instead she opted to mill around the gun crews and wait for Tom. He came after some time and the gun crews took their positions. The smoke from the fire aiding in Jack's whaler frigate trick drifted through the air outside from time to time depending on subtle changes in the wind.

"Steady now lads. Keep calm."

Tom was at the stairs to the upper deck, keeping the nerves of the gun crews and their midshipmen steady. Joanna was behind him, cutlass strapped at her side, pistol in hand, waiting for everything to begin. Cannon balls whistled through the air. The Acheron was testing her firing range. In the silence, all that could be heard was heavy breathing.

Joanna felt someone take her hand from where it rested on her knee. Tom was crouched, practically sitting on the step below her. He pulled her hand under his arm and to his lips to kiss it. Then he said in a low voice so only Joanna would hear, "We'll be all right."

It wasn't long before the orders came from above to prepare the broadside. Joanna stayed where she was and covered her ears tightly against the cannon fire. Tom walked through the crews as they fired checking that the mainmast was being properly targeted.

When the battery was over, everything was quiet again. Had they been successful? In the quiet, a great splintering sound could be heard. Joanna stepped beside Tom and they peered through the portholes to see what was happening. To their great relief the mast fell.

The ship started turning and the gun crew ran to the port side to prepare for the next battery. Tom called for the crews to fire as she bears and more cannon fire rang out. But there was something wrong. Tom left the crews under Calamy's order and started up the stairs with Joanna close behind. Once upon deck the problem was obvious. Approaching the captain he explained that the fallen mast was keeping them from being able to lay alongside their prey. The captain ordered he take his party and cross the wreckage while he tried to draw them closer.

Joanna drew her sword with the right hand and kept her pistol in the other. After rallying the boarding party under Tom's order, they descended the ladders and made their careful way across the mast. The captains own party soon followed. They reached the deck of the Acheron first, and the captain called for silence. Curious as to why, Joanna pushed ahead of Tom, who called for her, but she did not respond. After pulling herself aboard, Joanna saw nothing but bodies and fatally injured Frenchmen. Had the battery alone done the job? Not likely, she thought. There weren't enough men on the deck to make a crew. So where were the others? Hiding? Even more unlikely than their being taken care of.

"Looks like the job is done sir," Mr. Allen said.

Not a moment later the mob of those who had survived the battery came from the stern of the ship pistols firing. Tom and the rest of the party were still crossing the wreckage by the time the mob reached close combat with the crew of the Surprise. Joanna barely had a moment to think. She took down man after man.

Soon enough Tom made his way onto the rail and promptly jumped among a group of a half dozen Frenchmen, all with swords out. Joanna rushed to his side and helped dispatch them and from there Tom joined her and they fought back to back.

Things were under control on deck faster than they were below. Tom stayed above, but Joanna left his side to go below and help them stop the cannon fire that was sure to come.

Everything was chaos. Englishmen, Frenchmen, it was almost difficult to tell who was who there were so many men. But Joanna made quick work of making her way through the gun crews, meeting with Blakeney who had ordered a boarding after thwarting a cannon fire that would have sunk the Surprise. Mowett and his men joined in taking the gun crews down and dousing the cannon priming on several of the lit flints.

The captured whalers were released from the hold and as they swept through, the crew of the Acheron ran. Others stayed and simply raised their hands in defeat. Joanna smiled, knowing this crazy plan was a success. The Acheron was taken.

As she sheathed her cutlass right, Joanna felt a sharpness in her right side just below her ribs. Without thinking she drew the pistol from her belt again and fired behind her. The pain was still there, and Joanna could barely turn around to see her assailant. On the ground behind her was a French man of the gun crew. Joanna felt at her side and discovered the handle of a knife there. Without knowing where he might be, she called for Stephen. Luckily, he was less than ten paces away.

"Lie down, come on, lie down." Joanna did as she was told and lay herself on the blood soaked floor. Stephen knelt at her side and examined the issue. Joanna could hear her name being called. It was Tom. In moments he was beside her, falling to his knees on the other side. "Joanna what happened?"

"French pirates happened." She was making a joke. Tom tried to smile, but couldn't hold it for more than a fleeting moment. Stephen snapped at Joanna, "Be quiet. No talking."

Tom took up Joanna's left hand and held it in his own as Stephen explained. "Judging from the size of the handle I don't think this is long enough to have pierced your stomach. I'm going to pull this out and then we need to get to the sick bay immediately. Deep breath." Stephen pressed on Joanna's abdomen and grasped the handle firmly. Keeping the angle precisely as it was, he slowly drew out the blade. Joanna cried out in pain. Keeping the pressure on, Stephen said, "Help me lift her and we'll get her to the sick bay."

"This sick bay?" Tom asked.

They started walking, Tom carrying Joanna and Stephen holding the wound to keep it from bleeding more. "Well it's closer than ours."

The sick bay was full of men being treated, mostly by their fellows as best they knew how. There was a man dressing another man who was dead in naval officer's garb, just at the entrance. Stephen spoke in French, asking for a bed. Tom held his pistol in the hand whose elbow was supporting Joanna's knees. Seeing the threat the Frenchman directed them to a bed next to the dead man. Tom placed her down and Stephen directed him to hold the wound while he got a few items from the doctor.

When Stephen returned he said, "Sorry about the time. Their doctor died months ago of fever and no one here really knows where anything is." Tom held Joanna's hand, even after she passed out from blood loss and pain as Stephen opened the wound wider to examine her innards. Once satisfied that he had stitched every laceration he could find, which luckily there were not many on the inside, Stephen stitched the external wound and bandaged her.

"Take her back to the Surprise. Put her anywhere that's not vulnerable. She needs rest."

Tom nodded and lifted Joanna again into his arms. He left the French sick bay with Stephen following close behind to tend to more of their own injured on the gun deck.

COMMITTED TO THE DEEP

In the afternoon when everyone was patched up and the dead were committed and prisoners were locked up, Tom came back to his cabin. Joanna was there asleep in the cot where he had laid her earlier for more assured peace and quiet amidst the hustle and bustle going on. As he closed the door and removed his jacket her eyes opened. They looked up the overhead and around the compartment until they rested on Tom, who crossed the room and knelt beside Joanna.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak," Joanna said softly. "Lots of pain." Joanna tried to sit up, but groaned and let herself fall back onto the pillows again. "Guess I won't be leaving this cot for a while. What's going on out there?"

"Just the usual," Tom answered with a shrug. "The dead were committed, everyone's been patched up. The carpenters are going to start working on refitting at sea tomorrow, I think."

Joanna nodded and closed her eyes again, falling asleep fast. Tom leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and stood. After retrieving his coat and hat again, he left his cabin to visit the adjacent one. He had something he needed to ask of his captain, his long time friend.

"I'm sure it's no surprise to you that I am very fond of her," Tom said diplomatically as he sat with a glass of wine and his old friend in the great cabin. "But in recent months it has come to my attention that my feelings for her have evolved into something rather more intimate- I mean, romantic."

Jack nodded. "Yes. Considering her attention has been monopolized by you Tom, I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that her feelings match your own. Or I suspect they do." Tom let out a nervous breath and nodded. Jack smiled knowingly. "You love her don't you?"

Tom gathered his nerves before responding, "With all my heart. I expected renown on this voyage I expected adventure…I did not anticipate growing this close to her. I didn't think this time would be any different. But it was. It showed me who she really is and once I knew, there was no denying what I've been running from for years. We're a perfect match."

And it was true. Voicing it now, Tom felt it to be truer than ever. "I have never insisted that she lead the expected life. It was never the one laid before her feet anyway. I know you would be one to allow her to live her passions. You've always been my choice for Joanna. I'm glad you've chosen her and she's chosen you." He lifted his glass a little. "To choices."

So Tom left the cabin and went back to his own. He sat in the window seat and gazed at the setting sun and the full moon after that. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and all the stars were showing like the night Joanna stood at the helm. At some point Tom must have fallen asleep, because he awoke to a small voice like the coo of a dove. He turned his head and it was Joanna. She had turned herself over to face the window. "It's beautiful."

Tom smiled at her and said, "Yes, you are."

CAPTAIN'S ORDERS/REQUIREMENTS OF THE SERVICE

The following morning, Tom was standing at the stern of the ship with Jack, who was relaying his plans. "I think I shall return to the Galapagos, take on some food and water and give the doctor a few days to find his bird."

"Very good sir."

"You however shall take the Acheron south to Valparaiso. Parole the prisoners there refit as necessary and we shall rendezvous in Portsmouth. I believe Mr. Hogg would be a good choice for sailing master, but that will be your decision, Captain Pullings." Jack handed him a sealed set of papers. "Your orders."

"Thank you sir," Tom said breathlessly.

"God speed Tom." The men shook hands. "And to you, sir," Tom responded.

"I'll look after her Tom, but she's too ill to be without Stephen. I promise to keep her well for you when we meet again in Portsmouth."

"Thank you Jack."

As Tom made his way through the crowd as they cheered him on, he found himself looking for a face he knew would be in his cabin, resting. But to his surprise, wrapped in a quilt and standing just at the longboat loading up with the last of the English crew for the Acheron, was Joanna. He stopped and took her arms. "You need to stay. Stephen will take care of you, and we'll meet again in Portsmouth."

With tears in her eyes, Joanna nodded. "Are you certain you'll still want me in all those months?"

Tom lifted her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I could never turn away from you. You know, I think since first I saw you in our youth, I can't imagine loving anyone else." He paused. "I'll come for you, and we'll have the life we always wanted. It's guaranteed."

"Why's that?"

"When you're well again, I want you to sail on my ship with me. As a captain I can utilize anyone of value as an advisor; they're not required to be officers. I don't want you to be a subordinate any more. I want to share every journey I have left in my naval life with you standing right beside me."

Joanna said nothing but planted a kiss, hard and passionate on her love's lips before letting him boar his longboat bound for the Acheron. Someone touched her arm. It was Mr. Mowett. "Miss I believe your brother craves a word with you."

Joanna met the captain at the stern of the deck. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I did." He had been looking out to the water and now turned in her presence. "Actually there was something I wanted to put to you, not sure if you'd be up for it, but…I would like you to serve as my first mate until we reach Portsmouth."

Joanna was shocked for a moment, but when she regained her composure she said, "Of course I will."

Jack smiled. "You might need to be in bed a few more days, but the moment you're up for it, I'll be more than glad to have you at my side."

There was only one thing that could have made this the perfect moment for Joanna, but unfortunately, it was sailing away off to the south aboard the HMS Surprise's prize. But they would be together again. And when they were everything would be perfect. Tom's eyes that morning as he bid her goodbye told her so.


End file.
